College
by Director Chase
Summary: What will happen when love springs up on the UCLA campus? Please read and review. Your thoughts fuel me. Especially you Anon. Mwhahahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. But oh I wish I did. Mwhahaha**

**This story is AU(time period right now)**

**College**

Jack Bristow was new on the UCLA campus. Having flew through his required courses he was the youngest professor on record. He was 25 and still had his physique from his football years. He was the new Literature professor and it was his first day of work. As he walked to his class he couldn't help but notice he attracted numerous stares from the female students and staff. He smiled at all of them and kept walking to his class. When he finally reached his classroom he wrote his name on the board and sat down at his desk. The things he had heard from the other professors about students initiating teachers played in his mind. He laughed. If only he students knew. Other than him being their professor he was also climbing the ladder at the CIA.

"Hi. I'm assuming you are the new literature professor." a female voice said.

Jack looked up into the eyes of a brunette beauty. He stood and extended his hand.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Jack, Jack Bristow."

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Sydney Anderson."

"So, are you a professor here? I don't believe I've seen you at the staff meetings."

Sydney laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No. I'm one of your students."

Jack laughed embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. But you on the other hand look a little young to be a professor."

"Thanks. I'm 25 though."

"Really, only three years older than me." Sydney said smiling at him.

The door to his classroom opened and his students began to file in. When everyone realized he was the new professor all the girls sat toward the front and the guys hung out back.

"You might want to grab a seat before all of them are taken." Jack said to Sydney.

"I think you're right professor." Sydney said taking a seat.

******

Everything went smoothly during class and then the bell rang.

"Ok. I want everyone to read the first seven chapters of Wuthering Heights. I will be testing your knowledge of it's content tomorrow." Jack said as the class began to leave.

"Professor Bristow." Sydney said walking up to his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson."

"I just wanted to say you did a magnificent job for this to be your first day."

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow professor." Sydney said smiling as she left the classroom. She was met in the hallway by her best friend Francie.

"So, moving in on the professor already." Francie teased.

"What are you talking about?" Sydney retorted.

"You know what I'm talking about. Oh professor you did such a wonderful job. Oh professor see you tomorrow, you strong handsome man you."

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have. I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Whatever Francie." Sydney said frustrated.

She left her friend and headed for the campus library.

Once she got there she headed over to the small sitting area. She opened her bag and pulled out Wuthering Heights. After a few minutes she had read the assigned chapters. She sat staring out of the window imagining herself as Catherine Earnshaw, wanting a man she could never have, and her Heathcliff, her dear sweet Heathcliff was Jack Bristow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sydney was taking her morning run through the park. She stopped to catch her breath, sitting down on the park bench. She bent down to tie her shoe and she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see Jack Bristow jogging towards her. She gasped when she saw his perfectly toned body. When he saw her he stopped.

"Good morning." he said cheery.

"Hi professor."

"Please, outside of class call me Jack."

"Ok, Jack."

"What are you doing out so early?" Jack said sitting down next to her.

"Going for a run. I assume you're doing the same."

Jack laughed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yeah. It helps me clear my head."

They sat in silence for a while before Sydney spoke again.

"I hate Catherine Earnshaw."

"What?" Jack asked turning to her with a confused expression on his face.

"I hate Catherine Earnshaw."

"Oh, you're talking about Wuthering Heights."

" Yeah, she . . ."

"Wait, save it for class." Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She simply nodded. Jack stood and stretched a little before saying goodbye and running off down the trail.

Sydney looked after him and smiled. She breathed in deeply and jogged back to her dorm.

******

Sydney ran to class she was five minutes late. She had taken a nap and ended up oversleeping. When she reached her Lit class Jack was well into his lecture. She attempted to slip into class without him seeing her.

"Ms. Anderson, glad you finally decided to join us." Jack said without turning around.

Sydney walked with her head down to her seat in the front.

"Now that Ms. Anderson has decided to join us maybe she can tell us about the chapters of Wuthering Heights I assigned yesterday."

"I hate Catherine Earnshaw." she explained.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because she is an idiot. She sees what she wants right in front of her but is too afraid to reach out and grab it."

"Why is she afraid?"

"Because she is afraid what others will think."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course, when it comes to matters of the heart."

"So are you telling me Ms. Anderson that whenever you see a man you are attracted too you ask him out."

"Not everyone."

"So you want every guy that has ever thought you were pretty to ask you out." Jack said walking towards her.

"Well no, but."

"Then how can you call Catherine Earnshaw an idiot when you obviously are guilty of the same action yourself."By this time Jack was standing directly in front of her. She didn't know how to respond so she just hung her head.

"Good idea, but back it up a little bit better." Jack said returning to the front of the room.

Sydney turned her attention to doodling in her notebook. After forty of the longest minutes of her life Jack dismissed class. Sydney closed her notebook and a sheet of paper fell to the floor. She opened it and was startled at its contents.

**Want to meet me for coffee?**

She looked up at Jack and nodded.

*******

Sydney walked into the small coffee shop on campus. Jack Bristow was sitting at one of the tables by the window reading. She sat down across from him and ordered some coffee. Once the waiter brought back her coffee, Jack put down his book.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Anderson."

"Outside of class call me Sydney."

"Sydney, can I help you with something."

"Your note. You asked me to meet you for coffee."

"What note?"

Sydney handed him the slip of paper that had fell out of her folder. He looked it over and handed it back.

"That's not my handwriting."

"What?"

Jack grabbed a napkin off the table and scrawled in his practiced pen Want to meet me for coffee. Sydney grabbed the napkin and compared the handwriting. It was completely different. Jacks writing was like practiced calligraphy.

"Oh my god." Sydney said blushing heavily.

"It's ok. It's always nice to have company." Jack said putting his bookmark in his book.

"What were you reading?" Sydney asked sipping her coffee.

"The Constitution."

Sydney looked at him confused.

"It's a breakdown of what analysts believe the original framers of the constitution intended."

"History?"

"Yeah. I collect historical documents. If I could get my hands on the constitution I would have that too."

Sydney was about to speak when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_You saw the note I put in your notebook and thought it was the professor asking you out. Seriously Syd." _Francie said on the other line.

Sydney looked out the window and saw her friend waving at her from across the walkway. Sydney reddened and hung up the phone.

"I've got to go." she said rising from her seat.

"Ok. See you in class."

Sydney nodded and sprinted out the door. Back in the coffee shop Jack was about to pick his book back up when he noticed the credit card on the table. He tucked it in his pocket, and rose to find Sydney.

*****

Sydney was back in her room being teased mercilessly by Francie. She was stretched across the sofa with a pillow over her head.

"So what did he say?" Francie asked snatching the pillow away.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm serious what did he say."

"That it wasn't his handwriting but he didn't mind the company."

Francie laughed again at her friends irritated expression. At that moment there was a knock on their apartment door. Francie went to get it and was startled to see Jack Bristow standing there.

"Professor." she said looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Ms. Calfo, I was looking for Sydney Anderson."

"I'm her roommate. Sydney's inside. Come in."

Jack entered the small apartment and smiled at the various awards from high school decorating the walls.

"Syd you have a visitor." Francie announced sprinting off to her room.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone, after that fiasco in the coffee shop." Sydney whined.

"I didn't think it was a fiasco." Jack said laughing.

Sydney sat up quickly and looked towards the voice.

"Jack!" she said bolting from the sofa.

"I didn't mean to startle you." he said calmly.

"No. It's ok. What are you doing here?"

"You left something at the coffee house."

Sydney looked at him suspiciously. He was smiling from ear to ear, so she thought she knew where he was going.

"Now that you mention it I am missing something."

"Yeah. And I'm sure you want it. It's rather important."

"Ah yes. I know exactly what you're talking about and I don't want it. You are my professor, and I am you're student."

Jack looked at her confused.

"What does that have to do with me giving you back your credit card?"

Sydney blanched.

"Credit Card."

"Yeah," Jack said handing her the card "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well that's all I wanted. So see you around."

Sydney walked him to the door. Once he was gone Sydney turned to look into the taunting face of Francie.

"Don't start."

"What I was just going to ask what you thought he had to give you?" Francie asked.

Sydney mumbled incoherently as she walked back to the sofa.

"What?"

"His phone number."

Francie burst into a fit of laughter. Sydney turned and threw a pillow at Francie's head.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and UCLA was hosting the Trojans. Sydney and Francie entered the stadium sporting their Bruins gear. They walked towards the locker rooms, just as they reached it the football players exited.

"Syd wait here, I want to go see Jake." Francie said running off to kiss her boyfriend, who was the Bruins quarterback, good luck.

Sydney watched as the coaches and players walked toward the tunnel. She laughed as her friend launched herself on her boyfriend. Francie joined her a few moments later and they took their seats.

"Good evening, Sports fans." the announcer boomed over the PA.

"Do we have a match up for you tonight. In the first game of the Bruin season we are honored to have the USC Trojans here."

The crowd erupted in boos.

"Alright let's get this game started. Introducing the USC Trojans."

USC ran out and the entire Bruins crowd booed.

"OK, LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE UCLA BRUINS!"

The Bruins ran out of the tunnel to the cheers of the crowd.

"I would like to make everyone aware of a legend amongst us tonight. Serving as the assistant offensive coach for tonight. He led our Bruins to four consecutive Championship wins. Former halfback Jack Bristow."

The crowd erupted in cheers once more. Sydney looked out onto the sidelines and saw Jack talking to Jake. He was wearing a black Bruins warm up suit and cap. Sydney couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Let's go baby!" Francie screamed.

The Bruins won the toss up and the game started. At half time the Bruins were down by two touchdowns. Sydney excused herself pretending to get refreshments. She made her way down to the locker room in the hopes of seeing Jack. They were already in the locker room by the time she got there. She put her ear against the door to see what they were saying. Jack's voice broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOUR LETTING USC BEAT YOU! THAT WAS THE WORST GAME OF FOOTBALL I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU ARE BRUINS DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! YOU HAVE A HISTORY OF CHAMPIONSHIPS! AND YOU AREN'T PLAYING LIKE CHAMPIONS RIGHT NOW! THIS SECOND HALF I WANT YOU TO PLAY LIKE THIS IS YOUR LAST TIME EVERY PLAYING, BECAUSE IT JUST MIGHT BE! NOW LET ME HEAR YOU! BRUINS ON THREE, ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"BRUINS!" the team shouted. Sydney ran back to her seat stopping to get two sodas on her way.

The Bruins took the field again and obliterated USC. The final score was 35 to 14. After the game Francie met her boyfriend when he exited the locker room. They walked back to where Sydney was.

"Hey Syd, the guys are going to get drinks to celebrate. Can we go?" Francie asked.

"You go ahead. I've got some studying to do." Sydney said walking toward he car.

"Hey Jack, you joining us for drinks at The Den." Jake yelled to Jack who was walking to his car.

"Yeah. I'll met you guys there." Jack answered getting into his car.

Francie and Jake turned to get in Jake's car.

"Francie wait." Sydney yelled.

Francie turned around to look at her friend.

"On second thought. I'll met you there. I'm just going to drop by the apartment and change."

Francie shot her a knowing look.

"Right. See you there Syd." she said turning and walking away.

Sydney hopped in her car and drove back to her apartment. Twenty minutes later she was pulling up to the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney was having a hard time getting in the club.

"I'm sorry miss. You're just going to have to wait in line like everyone else." the bouncer was saying.

At that moment Jack pulled up in his Lexus. He walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Jack. What's up man?"

"Nothing much. Just looking for a good place to get a drink."

"You came to the right place. Oh yeah, and the ladies in here are down right hot."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He moved the rope to let Jack in. It was at that moment he noticed Sydney.

"Sydney, hello. You never struck me as the club type."

"Neither did you Jack."

"Hey Jack, is she with you?" the bouncer asked.

Jack looked at Sydney and saw her plea in her eyes.

"Yeah." Jack answered nonchalant.

He and Sydney walked into the club. Move Something was booming through the speakers. Jack and Sydney both walked over to the V.I.P booth where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Syd." Francie yelled waving at her friend.

Sydney smiled and sat down next to her. Jack sat down on the other side of Jake. A bartender came over to take their drink orders.

"Two Heinekins" Jake ordered.

"Make that three." Jack said.

"Make that four." Sydney smiled.

Sydney was about to start up a conversation with Jack, when a tall blond woman came over to their table.

"Hi." she said twisting her hair and smiling at Jack.

"Hey." Jack said gulping.

"I couldn't help but notice you over here. Looking as good as you do."

Jack blushed. He had always been told that he was good looking but he just didn't see it. Sydney looked over at Jack finally looking at what he was wearing. He was wearing dark jeans, a black True Religion shirt, and a black blazer over it.

"He does look nice." Sydney apparently had spaced out because the next thing she knew the blond woman was sitting on Jack's lap.

The blonde's friend came over and pulled the routine, and sat down on the other side of Jack. Jack just looked annoyed. The bartender brought back their drinks. When Paparazzi started to play the girls tried to get Jack to dance. He refused and they got on the dance floor anyway.

"Jack, man you got it good. The ladies love you." Jake teased.

Jack just shook his head. Francie dragged Jake onto the dance floor leaving Sydney and Jack alone.

"So, how does it feel being the most wanted guy in this place." Sydney teased.

"It sucks." Jack answered.

"What? I know people who would kill to be wanted like you are."

"I wouldn't mind if they were my type."

"What is your type?"

"I don't think I should tell you that. After all you are my student."

"Come on, I'm an adult. Besides we aren't in the classroom. Plus I'm curious."

"I want a woman who is intelligent, witty, gorgeous, unique, and someone who has a mind of their own. Oh yeah, and preferably a brunette."

Sydney swallowed hard. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm a pretty good dancer."

Jack laughed. Then Video Phone began playing. Jack stood and extended his hand.

"Come on, show me some of those moves." he said.

Sydney took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She started dancing slightly out of time with the music.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

Jack laughed and just let her dance.

"What's wrong?" she asked still dancing.

"I'm not that great a dancer."

"Come on. Loosen up some." Sydney said.

Jack started dancing with her and he was soon oblivious of anything but her. He let his eyes wander over her body. She was wearing skinny legs, and a blue halter top. Her hair was curled messily and hung around her shoulders. The song ended and Halo began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hands around her waist. The slowly swayed to the music. Then Jack started an elegant waltz and Sydney struggled to stay in step with him.

"Don't force it. Just move with me." he said in her ear.

Just as they became lost in each others eyes Jack felt his phone vibrating. He looked at the number.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." he said moving away from her. She stared after him unable to speak. She slipped out of the club after him but he was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks until Sydney saw Jack again. She was in the campus library browsing the selections. He was sitting at a library table his head bent over a book. She quickly ran over to him.

"Hi, long time no see."Jack looked up at her and she gasped. His left eye was purple and swollen.

"Oh my god, what happened to your eye!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh, I was in a car accident. No big deal."

She sat down across from him.

"Is that why you haven't been in class for the past two weeks?"

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good, class isn't the same without you."

Jack smiled slightly. He looked up to see a tan-skinned, black haired man walking over towards them.

"Hello darling." He said bending down and kissing Sydney on the cheek.

"Hi Christian."

"Professor it's good to see you back." Christian said smiling at Jack.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to place you."

"Oh, I don't take your class but Sydney here talks my ear off about you. I'm Christian Martinez."

Jack just nodded.

"Sydney are you ready to go." Christian asked.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you again Jack." Sydney said rising and taking Christian's hand.

Christian took out a velvet box and showed Sydney the golden hourglass inside. The hourglass was filled with diamond dust.

"Christian, it's beautiful." Sydney said turning to let him put the necklace on.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"What does the hourglass mean?" Jack said ruining their romantic moment.

"It signifies that we have all the time in the world."

Sydney kissed Christian lightly. She said goodbye to Jack once more then they left.

Jack stared after them, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He felt like he had seen Christian before but he couldn't place him. Nevertheless Jack had a bad feeling about him.

******

In class the next day Sydney seemed a bit more distracted than usual. So Jack tried to get her to talk.

"In Ana Karenina she feels like she is overworked and under appreciated. Many women today feel exactly the same. So when a man comes along that promises her the moon and stars and gives her gifts she is drawn to him like a magnet." Jack was saying.

"That's totally true." Lindsey the bleach blond in the class said smiling at Jack.

"I'm sure there is at least one lady who does not feel that way. Ms. Anderson."

Sydney didn't answer she was staring down at her folder.

"Ms. Anderson!"

Sydney looked up confused.

"Yes, professor."

"Do you agree with my statement?"

"Um, yes to an extent. I mean gifts are great and so is appreciation but if they are not sincere they are fruitless."

"And how is one to know if such actions are sincere."

"You just know."

"Ok. The necklace you are wearing right now was given in a sincere manner."

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"Can you? In recent studies conducted at this very university 87% of males said they have lied to their girlfriends and have not gotten caught. 87% Ms. Anderson."

"Well there is always that 13% that doesn't." Sydney said angrily.

Jack dismissed them. Just as Sydney was walking out of the classroom Jack stopped her.

"Sydney please listen to me."

"Why are you concerned with my private life?"

"It's something about that guy. He sends off a bad vibe."

"I trust my instincts professor."

"I'm just saying be careful."At that moment Christian came into the room. Jack let go of her.

"Darling, is everything ok." he said shooting Jack a death glare. Jack shot one back at him.

"Everything's fine. The professor was just recommending a book." Sydney said.

"Sweetheart, will you wait outside? I want to ask the professor a question."

"Sure." Sydney said walking outside.

"Ok, Bristow, stay away from my girl. You had your chance and you gave it up, so deal with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sydney is my student and nothing more. I'm just looking out for her safety."

"Right, keep it that way." Christian said walking to where Sydney was.

Jack hands were clinched into fists. He sat at his desk trying to remember where he had seen Christian's face. But the revelation evaded him.

*********

Jack wanted to know a little more about Christian so he went to the one person he would know, Francie. He "stumbled" into her coming out of the student center.

"Ms. Calfo." he said smiling.

"Please, call me Francie."

"Ok, Francie. Do you mind if I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

They sat down at one to the picnic tables on the grounds.

"What do you want to talk about professor?"

"Sydney."Francie stared at him suspiciously.

"What about her?"

"The guy she is dating. How much do you know about him?"

"I know she's madly in love with him. He showers her with gifts and loves her unconditionally. He spends the night sometimes and from the sounds coming from her room."

"Francie please!"

"What, I'm telling you what I know."

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary about him."

"No, he's just a genuinely good guy Jack."

Jack sighed in defeat.

"May I ask you a question Jack."

"Sure."

"Why do you want to know about Christian?"

"Because it's my job to look out for my students and Christian sends off a bad vibe for me."

"Really."

"Yes, so Francie please promise me this. Look out for Sydney, and if anything out of the ordinary happens let me know." he said sliding her his number.

"Of course." Francie said picking up the slip of paper and walking away.

Jack felt like someone was watching him. He scanned the grounds but didn't see anyone. Christian Martinez walked back across campus, in a heated conversation.

"Yes, Jack Bristow. I know he's CIA. No, he's not complicating anything. The drop will go off as planned. Yes, she'll be there Saturday at three." he hung up just as he saw Sydney walking towards him across campus.

"Hi darling." he said kissing her lightly.

Sydney laughed and kissed him back. They walked back towards Sydney's apartment. Christian looked over at Sydney's necklace and the 3 ounces of China white hidden inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Christian Martinez joined Jack Bristow's literature class. Jack was up front teaching when he looked over his shoulder to see Christian whispering in Sydney's ear.

"I don't mean to interrupt your fun Mr. Martinez but could you please tell me what you thought of Count Dracula."

"I think he was the perfect example of a true leader. Someone who accomplishes all they set their mind too by using any pawn that comes his way. He lures them in with unattainable fantasies and keeps them there with promises beyond their wildest imagination and by the time the innocent realizes that something is amiss it is too late."

"So you idolize his evil." Jack said standing in front of Christian.

"You could say that."

"Tell me Mr. Martinez, do you believe in the theory that good will always prevail."

"No."

"Why not?"

Christian leaned in and looked Jack in the eyes.

"Because I have people like you to prove that, those philosophers were wrong."

Jack looked at Sydney expectantly but she wasn't paying attention. Christian smiled sickly and laughed. Jack stepped away trying to get his nerves in check. He couldn't so he dismissed them early. Sydney stayed behind to talk to Jack, despite Christians opposition.

"Professor." Sydney said walking over to Jack's desk.

Jack breathed in deeply.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson."

"I was wondering if I might write my analytical paper on a different book."

"Why?"

"I can't identify with any of the characters and frankly I think it was a poor pick for a paper."

"Excuse me. The whole purpose of this class is to challenge your belief of fine literature. IF YOU BELIEVE THE BOOK SUCKS DON'T STAND THERE TELLING ME, WRITE ABOUT IT!" by this time Jack was yelling.

Sydney looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You have to write your paper on War of the Worlds."

"Ok, professor."

She walked away tears brimming in her eyes. Christian met her in the hallway.

"Babe, what did he say to you."

"Nothing." Sydney said walking away from him.

When Jack left for his apartment after his final class of the day he found his car tires slashed. He found an envelope tucked underneath his wipers. Inside was a note.

_**All's fair in love and war**_

********

It was Saturday afternoon and Jack had just come from the gym. He was walking across campus when he noticed a group of Gammas playing football against a pair of Thetas. There were a group of onlookers and one of those on lookers was Sydney. He searched for Christian and found him with the group of Thetas.

"Hey, Jack. You want to play. You were a Gamma right?" Jake asked.

"Once a Gamma always a Gamma." Jack said walking over to them.

"Cool, now we can play."

Jack joined the rest of the Gammas. He looked over at Christian who was smiling sickly at him.

"Alright Jack. You're my receiver on this one. Snap on three. Break."

They lined up and Christian stared Jack down. Jack returned with his death glare.

"Hike!" Jake hiked the ball and Jack took off. He quickly shook Christian and Jake passed him the ball. He ran for a touchdown.

"Come on Christian! Get your head in the game man." Greg, the head Theta chastised.

They lined back up and this time Christian punched Jack in the throat as he ran past. Jack fell to the ground gasping.

"Jack are you ok."

"Yeah." Jack said standing up again.

"Hey dude, there's no punching in football." Jake yelled.

"It's cool Jake, I see how they want to play."

Jack and the rest of the Gammas were ruthless. When Greg tried to hike the ball Jake took him to the ground effortlessly, knocking the breath out of him. When Jack went up to catch the ball one of the Thetas took out his knees. Jake received a black eye when the elbow of one of the Thetas caught him during a jump. Christian got the wind knocked out of him when Jack ran head first into him. Jack thought for a minute that he had broken a rib when Christian slung him into a nearby tree. As the action dwindled down the Gammas were winning by a touchdown.

The Thetas had the ball. Jack was supposed to cover Christian. The ball was hiked and Christian couldn't shake Jack. He caught the ball only to have Jack run full force into him slinging him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Shit!" Christian said holding his nose.

Everyone ran over to him.

"Oh my god. Honey are you ok?" Sydney said examining his nose.

Christian smiled, he was going to take advantage of this.

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"Come on let me take care of it."

"No really it's ok."

"I insist. Let me take care of you." Sydney said placing her hand on his chest.

He stood and let her lead him over to the bench. She wiped the blood from his nose and examined it again. She kissed him lightly on the nose and he grabbed her waist, pulling her down until she straddled his lap. Then he kissed her hard and passionately. Jack wanted to kill him. When Christian finally broke the kiss he looked at Jack with a satisfied expression.

"I've got to go." Jack said walking off.

"We were going to play another game." Jake yelled after him.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot I have a previous engagement. I will see you around."

Jack waited until he was out of sight of them and broke off into a run. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get far away before he killed Christian Martinez.

******

On Sunday Jack saw Sydney sitting alone in the coffee shop.

"Hello." he said cheerfully. He sat down across from her.

"Hi." she said a bit sadly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Casanova today?"

"We had an argument."

"Over what?"

"My necklace broke and he suggested a jeweler, but I took it to Mr. Yashir, my jeweler instead."

"That's it."

"Yeah, he just got angry and walked out. It was weird."

"Hm." Jack thought.

_Meanwhile_

"Why couldn't just give me the necklace old man." Christian said firing two rounds into the Mr. Yashir's chest.

He grabbed the necklace from the box it was in. He gathered a few more priceless gems to make it look like a robbery. He slipped into his car driving away a satisfied smile on his face.

*******

That Monday Jack noticed a definite change in Sydney. She was wearing black sweatpants and a black hoodie. Her hair was stringy and it looked like she hadn't slept well. He went on with class. After class he asked her to stay after.

"Yes, professor."

"Sydney is everything ok."

"My friend Mr. Yashir." she said choking up.

"What happened?"

"He died. He was shot. They think it was a robbery."

"I'm so sorry." he said standing up and hugging her.

"He was such a nice man."

"I understand what it feels like to lose somebody. If you want to talk you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks professor."

Just as Sydney was about to leave two police officers came into the room.

"Jack Bristow." the oldest one said.

"Yes."

"You are under arrest under suspicion of the murder and robbery of Gavin Yashir," he said walking over to cuff him "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be. ."

"Wait, what probable cause do you have."

"The bullets used matched the 40 caliber pistol we found in your apartment."

"You searched my apartment! Under what grounds."

"Anonymous tip I can't say anything else." the cop handcuffed Jack and finished Mirandizing him.

Sydney just stared as Jack was carted away for murdering her friend. From out of nowhere Christian and Francie appeared.

"Honey, I can't believe it. Yashir was such a nice man." Christian said holding Sydney from behind.

They followed the cops and watched Jack be taken away. Christian walked Sydney back to her dorm. Jake joined Francie in front of the Literature department.

"Is everything ok Fran?" he asked.

"It's just what Christian said just then. He said Yashir was a nice man."

"And?"

"When Sydney was first telling him about the murder, he said he had never met Mr. Yashir."

********

After six hours of questioning Jack was finally released. (Once the police realized who he was)

"We're terribly sorry Mr. Bristow." the detective apologized.

"It's ok really. If I might ask what all was stolen from the store."

"Three 14 karat platinum rings, a 10 karat gold ring sporting eight 5 karat diamonds and this." he said handing Jack a picture of Sydney's necklace.

It was at that moment that Jack remembered where he had seen Christian. He rushed from the police station and broke every speed limit on his way to headquarters. He pulled up Interpol and typed in Christian Martinez.

**Name: Christian Martinez**

**Known Aliases: Eugene Lopez, Little Castro, Javier Domingo**

**Crimes: Drug Trafficking, Prostitution, Murder, Conspiracy, and Extortion**

**Known Victims: Tatiana Kruchev, Francesca Vitali, Guinevere Lancelot, Hunter Sky, Anna Lee Tucker, Vivien Hammerstein, Mariana Santos, Onika Nugumbe, among others**

**MO: Indirect Trafficking of Cocaine via unsuspecting females, and disposal of human mules once they are of no use**

**Current Location: Unknown**

Jack took the page to Director Devlin.

"Bristow are you saying that this guy is at UCLA right now." Devlin said.

"Yes, and I believe he is using one of my students as a mule."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, but. ."

"But nothing. These are serious accusations, and unless you can prove them to be true my hands are tied."

"He isn't even bothering to use an alias. Shouldn't that tell you something."

"I trust your instinct in most cases Jack. And to be honest I trust you when you say this guy is trafficking. But Jack the heads at Langley want proof. So get me sure fire proof, and I'll handle the rest."

Jack nodded and was about to leave when Devlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You like this girl he's using. Don't you?"

"No, she's my student. Nothing more."

"Jack, I like to think of you as a son. You know you can confide in me."

"Really Director, she's just a student."

"Ok Jack."

Jack left CIA headquarters, determined to find proof before Sydney ended up like the rest of Christian's victims.


	7. Chapter 7

Francie Calfo was searching through Christian Martinez's messenger bag. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she would know it when she found it. Sydney and Christian had went into Sydney's bedroom five minutes ago. She came across his PDA and began searching through it.

"See anything interesting." Christian's voice said behind dropped the PDA and faced him.

"I was just. . ."

"I understand. You were just checking out your friend's boyfriend. It's understandable, you're concerned about her. But I assure you Sydney is safe with me. You know you're lucky right."

"Why?"

"Not all people who handle an invasion of their privacy so calmly. Other people might cause the intruder bodily harm." He said walking closer to her his voice cold.

"Well, I'm lucky you're not that type of person."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sydney said coming out of her room.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Francie." he said his voice calmer now.

"Oh, you two getting along?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. Just fine, right Francie."

"Yeah. Just great. Excuse me I have to meet Jake." Francie said running from the room.

Sydney stared after her confused.

"She's been a bit off lately." Sydney said concerned.

"Her and Jake might be having problems or something."

"Maybe you're right."

"In the meantime why don't we finished what we started." Christian said kissing her and lifting her into his arms.

*******

**The next week in class**

"As you leave please stop by my desk to pick up your tests." Jack announced.

All of the students filed past. Sydney was the last person to leave. She looked at her test and an immediate look of anger crossed her face.

"Is something wrong Ms. Anderson?"

"It's just my test. I studied really hard and I got all the multiple choice questions right. How did I get a 84?"

"Your essay wasn't up to par. It was flooded with grammatical errors and you constantly skipped around when it came to its content. It seemed to me like you were distracted while writing it."

"Professor, it's common knowledge that you don't like my boyfriend, but that is no reason to take it out on my grade."

"Ms. Anderson I assure you that your relationship with Mr. Martinez had no effect on my grading. Simply try harder to stay on subject next time."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY PROFESSOR. I KNOW WHY I GOT THIS GRADE!" Sydney stormed out of the room.

*******

**Back at Sydney's apartment**

Sydney was getting ready for her date with Christian.

"And then he has the nerve to alter my grade, just because I am dating Christian."

"Seriously. So what did you get?"

"An 84."

"Syd, an 84. I wish I had made an 84 on that test. And I doubt Jack cares who you are dating."

"You might not see it but I do. He is so crushing on me."

"I doubt that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is dating Ms. Kennedy, the drama professor."

"Elizabeth Kennedy?"

"The one and only."

Sydney sat in silence for a while.

"Oh." She finally said. She arose and finished getting dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian took Sydney to Franqua's, one of the most popular French eateries in the city. He reserved them a seat by the window where they could enjoy the breathtaking view of the city. They were seated and enjoying themselves when the waiter walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry monsieur, but it seems we double booked your table. If it is not to much of a hassle, may the other couple share your table."

"Of course." Christian said.

He wished he had said no when he saw none other than Jack Bristow striding over towards them.

"Sydney, Christian, what a pleasant surprise," Jack said smiling "I would like to introduce you to Ms. Elizabeth Kennedy."

"Hi." Sydney said brightly.

Christian just nodded.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anderson. Jack can't stop talking about you. He says you are his brightest pupil." Elizabeth sung.

"Please sweetheart. Let's not talk about school while we are here." Jack said smiling at Elizabeth.

They sat down at the table and ordered. Before long all of them were talking pleasantly. Jack glanced over at Sydney. She looked stunning in a knee length sky blue dress. Then he noticed her purse which seemed a little more stuffed than usual. He excused himself to the bathroom. He called Devlin to make sure that if any cocaine was found in Sydney's purse that she was protected. While this phone call was going on another waiter went to refill their glasses. The waiter swapped the purses, taking to cocaine lined one with him and leaving the clean one behind. He even managed to swap all of the contents. Just as he walked away Jack returned.

"Sorry about that. What did I miss?"

"Elizabeth was just complimenting me on my purse."

"Oh really. I've been looking at it myself all night. Do you mind if I take a closer look?" Jack said, afterwards realizing that what he just said sounded very . . . Well you know.

"Sure." Sydney said handing it over.

Jack felt the lining of the purse but nothing seemed unusual. He opened it and checked the lining again. It was clean. He handed it back a little taken aback. He looked up at Christian who was wearing a sickening smile.

"That bastard." Jack thought.

Thirty minutes later both couples left the restaurant.

**In Jack's car**

"Did you find anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, and I was sure of it."

"If he's really doing what you say, we'll get him."

"Yeah. By the way thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my date."

"No problem, we're partners Bristow, it's what we do." Elizabeth said kissing his cheek.

Jack had to admit he did find Elizabeth attractive. He had considered at one point in time to ask her out but had chickened out at the last moment. The rest of the car ride was silent. He drove up to Elizabeth's apartment complex and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for a lovely night Jack." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was a blast." Jack laughed.

They stood there for a moment simply looking at each other. Acting on an impulse Jack leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers in a soft almost tentative touch.

"I'm sorry. I don't . ."

Elizabeth placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't be. I've been wanting you to do that since the moment I met you." She said kissing him again. They stood outside her door making out for a long time.

"Maybe we should go inside." Jack suggested.

"On the first date, I don't think so." Elizabeth teased.

"Technically, if you count missions this is our twentieth date."

"True, so true." she said unlocking the door, then reconnecting their lips as she pulled him into her apartment.

***********

**Sydney's POV**

Christian had just dropped her off at her apartment. She rode the elevator up to her floor anxious to simply stretch across her bed and sleep. When the elevator doors opened her eyes were assaulted by a couple making out rather fervently in the hallway. The woman unlocked her door and pulled the man inside. It was only in that fleeting moment that she realized that the man was Jack Bristow. Sydney ran to her apartment. Once she was inside she called for Francie.

"What Syd?" Francie said groggily.

"You will never believe what I just saw. Jack Bristow was going in Ms. Kennedy's apartment, kissing her."

"So."

"So, this is huge. Do you think it's a coincidence that he chooses to date someone that lives in the same building and on the same floor as me."

"I hate to say this Syd but get over yourself. Jack obviously doesn't want you."

"How do you know?"

"He's not in this apartment kissing you is he?"

"No."

"He didn't invite you out to dinner."

"No."

"Has he ever flirted with you?"

"Not directly but. . ."

"Syd."

"Ok, no he has never flirted with me."

"I rest my case. Besides why do you care if he is dating someone."

"I don't." Sydney retorted.

Francie just looked at her.

"I don't." Sydney yelled.

"Whatever you say Syd. Good night." Francie said walking away.

Sydney sat down on the couch lost in her thoughts.

**"She didn't care if Jack was dating. Did she?"**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jack was leaving from Elizabeth's apartment. Elizabeth walked him to the door clad only in a bath robe. He walked into the hallway only to have her pull him back to the door.

"You were amazing last night." she said kissing him deeply.

"So were you." he said against her lips.

"Hmm. Maybe you could stay here with me a little longer."

"Sorry. I have papers to grade."

"Come help me grade papers then."

"Sorry. I'll see you tonight. I promise." he said kissing her again.

At that moment Sydney walked into the hallway.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" she said walking towards them.

Elizabeth looked at her, a look of annoyance on her face. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and laid her head on his chest.

"Hello. Sydney, right." she said annoyed.

"So what are you two lovebirds up to this morning."

"Sydney please." Jack whispered.

"What Jack. I just wanted to say hi. I was on my way for a jog with Christian."As she spoke Christian stepped off the elevator.

"Morning all." he said walking over to them, wrapping his arms around Sydney.

"Christian." Jack said tensing up.

Elizabeth felt him tense and ran her hand down his chest.

"I was just telling them we were going for a jog."

"Yeah, you guys wanna come."

"I think we'll pass." Elizabeth said smiling at Christian.

"Suit yourself. Let's go babe." Christian said walking with Sydney back to the elevator.

"So now will you stay a while longer."

"Sorry. I really have to go." Jack apologized kissing her once more.

He followed at a modest distance watching Sydney and Christian. Christian pulled a bottle of water from his backpack and they stopped to rest. From the angle where Jack was standing he could see that the bottom of the bottle was opaque. He drunk it's contents, dropped the bottle into the trash and they continued on their way. Jack stealthily ran towards the trash can. Just as he almost reached it he heard a voice behind him.

"Jack. Mind if I join." Elizabeth said running up to him.

"Yeah. I think I've found the proof I needed." he said taking the bottle out of the trash.

He put it in the camel back he was wearing. Elizabeth nodded and they continued on their jog. By the time Sydney and Christian headed back to her apartment Jack had collected three mysterious bottles.

"Let's get these to the lab." Jack said heading toward his car with Elizabeth.

******

**At headquarters**

"It's sugar." Brice the lab analyst was saying.

"What?"

"Pure granulated sugar. From the crystallization I'd say it was Domino sugar."

"Dammit." Jack yelled throwing the bottle across the room.

He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

"We'll get him." Elizabeth said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. I have a feeling we're running out of time."

*******

_Two hours later_

Christian met a woman in the parking garage of the UCLA hospital.

"Did you recover it?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said handing him the bottles of cocaine.

"Does he suspect anything?"

"No, I told you. I have him under control. You just worry about the girl. And watch out for her friend, I think she's getting suspicious."

"I'm the boss. You don't tell me how to run my business."

"Whatever boss." the woman said getting back in her car.

She drove away leaving Christian wondering why he had brought her in on the operation in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Francie was in Sydney's room looking for the purse Sydney had said she could borrow. She found the red Coach purse and walked back out into the living room.

"Thanks Syd." Francie said smiling at her friend then heading for the door.

When she opened the door she was startled to see Christian staring outside.

"Hi Fran." he said smiling at her.

"Christian. I'll see you later Syd." she said brushing past him and heading to her car.

"Francie looked nice, her and Jake have a date or something." Christian asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah."

"You ready to go." he asked sitting down on the sofa to wait.

"Yeah, let's go." she said joining him.

He noticed she wasn't carrying the purse he had just bought her.

"Hey, why aren't you carrying the purse I bought you?"

"Oh, I let Francie borrow it, for tonight."Christian stiffened.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." he said smiling.

********

**Later that night**

Francie pulled back into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She stepped out of the car and was immediately thrown onto the hood. A hand wrapped around her neck, she fought to throw off her attacker.

"Give me your purse." he yelled at her.

She handed him the purse, but he didn't release his grip. She fought against him once more, she managed to get the mask off of his face.

"Christian." she gasped.

She felt the blade slide between her ribs and saw the darkness coming. She fell to the ground and could only hear as he ran away. She managed to drag herself into her car and dial Jack's number.

"_Hello."_

"Jack, help ple. . Please."

"_Francie, where are you?"_

"Parking l. . .lot."

"_I'm on my way. Hold on. Francie keep talking to me. . Francie . . . FRANCIE!"_

When Jack got there he found Francie slumped over the steering wheel of her car. He tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't. The ambulance he had called pulled up at the same moment, and took over. All of the inhabitants of the apartment building came to see what was happening.

"FRANCIE!" Sydney screamed running towards Jack.

Jack intercepted her and held her.

"She'll be ok. Just let the paramedics help her." he said in her ear.

Francie was loaded onto the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

"Will you. . .take me to the hospital. . . Please." Sydney cried into Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go."

*******

**At the hospital**

Jack stood outside of Francie's room watching Sydney cry over her friend. He heard someone come up behind him. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No. I have to catch that son of a bitch."

"Jack, how do you know it was him."

"I just know." he said brushing her off.

"Jack you can't just assume."

"I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASSUME. YOU DIDN'T HEAR HER ELIZABETH. YOU DIDN'T HEAR HER BEGGING FOR HELP. FIRST FRANCIE AND WHO KNOWS SYDNEY MAY BE NEXT."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said choking up.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so bent on catching this guy?"

"Because some scum bag just like him killed. . ." Jack said fighting back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Who?" Elizabeth coaxed.

"My fiancé." he said walking away from her.

"Jack, I didn't know." she called after him.

He didn't turn around he just walked back to his car. Unfortunately he ran into Christian.

"Jack, hi how is Sydney."

"She's distraught, after all Francie is her best friend."

"They said you found her."

"Yeah."

"Do they have any leads on who could have done it?"

"Yeah they do."

Jack's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Christian flinch.

"Oh, ok. I think I'm going to check on Sydney now." Christian said walking into the hospital.

*******

**Back at Jack's apartment**

Jack just stood under the spray letting the hot water wash away Francie's blood from his skin. He scrubbed away at his skin until it was raw. His mind was flooded with Francie's unconscious figure, Sydney's distraught face and . . . .the face of Diana. His breath caught in his throat and he collapsed letting the pent up tears flow, as the memory of that horrific day flashed in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a memory**

Jack smiled looking at himself in the mirror. He tried to fix the stubborn tie he had been fighting with for the past two minutes.

"Let me get that." his father offered fixing the tie with ease.

"Thanks dad."

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"Yeah. I still can't believe it either."

"You love her right."

"More than life itself."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Jack's father smiled at him. From outside they heard gunshots. Both of them ran to the window. There on the lawn was a black van attempting to kidnap some of their guests. Jack immediately recognized them as members of the drug ring he had just dismantled. Jack and his father simultaneously pulled their guns and ran downstairs. They returned fire. By the time the last gunman was down two of Jack's groomsmen had been killed.

"Dad, are you ok?" he said holstering his weapon.

He turned to see his dad lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound to the chest. He crouched down next to him.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he yelled.

"Son." his father said choking.

"Dad, hold on please." he said fighting back tears.

"I don't think I can."

"Dad you have to."

"Awww, isn't that touching." one of the shooters said as Ben Devlin picked him up and handcuffed him.

"Shut the hell up."

"While your so concerned with father dearest, you should be checking on your fiancé."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Ahh. Go see. It's very poetic I think."

"Go to her son." his father said grasping his hand.

"Dad, hold on please."

"I'll try. Now go."

"Where is she?!" Jack asked the mobster.

"At the altar of course."

Jack ran around back to where he had planned on devoting the rest of his life to Diana Burgeon. He reached the altar and froze. There hanging from the white rose spangled arch was Diana. She was dressed in her wedding dress, her hair curled with her veil positioned perfectly in her hair. He checked her pulse, she was dead. He dropped to his knees, it was at that moment that he noticed the note with their rings on top of it.

**It read: Till death do you part.**

Jack cut her down his hands shaking. He held her in his arms and cried. His body shook with the force of his tears. After he regained his composure slightly he returned to the front yard. He was met with even more sorrow when he saw that someone had placed their vest over his father's face.

"Do you like my wedding present?" the mobster said from where he was chained to the railing of the stairs.

Jack looked at him his eyes burning with rage. He pulled his gun and shot the man between the eyes. He then turned quickly on his heel and ran back to the backyard. Devlin followed him. Jack kneeled down next to his fiancé. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead lightly. He pulled his gun once again placing it against his temple.

"Jack don't." Devlin yelled reaching out for the gun.

"I'm sorry. But this is the only way I can be with her."

Jack pulled the trigger but the gun just clicked. He tried again and again but it wouldn't fire. Devlin took his chance and grabbed the gun. Jack didn't fight back, he just pulled Diana closer to his body and cried.

*******


	12. Chapter 12

Jack wiped away the tears from his eyes. He got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He opened up the secret catch in the wall and pulled out the black velvet box hidden there. He then took out the golden ring and held it in his hand. Running his hand on the inside of the band, he was able to read that inscription that he had gotten inscribed so long ago.

**Diana, all my love forever and a day.**

Jack kissed the ring and put it back in it's hiding place. As he slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep, he vowed to catch Christian before Sydney shared the hospital bed next to her friend.

*******

Christian Martinez wasn't in class for the next week. Jack checked to make certain he hadn't fled the country. Sydney was in class, her face distraught. After class Jack pulled her to the side.

"Sydney. How is Francie?"

"She's in a coma. The doctors don't know if she will ever wake up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking where's Christian?"

"He went to see his father for a few days, he'll be back later."

"Oh. If you need to talk you have my number."

"Thanks Jack." she said leaving the classroom.

*******

A little while later Jack was taking Elizabeth back to her apartment when he ran into Christian and Sydney on the elevator. Both of them were carrying shopping bags. Jack looked over and noticed that Christian's bag contained a three huge bags of sugar. The elevator arrived at their floor and they got off. Once Jack was safely in Elizabeth's apartment he called Director Devlin.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure of it. Have a team ready tomorrow morning at 5. Thank you sir."Jack hung up, smiling.

"So we make our move tomorrow?" Elizabeth said mirroring Jack's satisfied expression.

"Yeah. We're finally going to catch him."

******

**Later that night**

Christian was in the kitchen helping Sydney cook when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"He knows." a woman's voice said over the phone.

"What?"

"He knows. He's planning on ambushing you tomorrow morning."

Christian excused himself and stepped out on the terrace.

"How does he know?"

"He just does. Get out while you can. Don't leave any witnesses."

"I know. I'll take care of her the same way I took care of her friend. Bye."He hung up and rejoined Sydney.

"Who was it?" Sydney asked a smile on her face.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Christian teased.

*******

The next morning Sydney awoke feeling odd. She could only describe the feeling in the pit of her stomach as fear. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 2:00. She reached for Christian but he wasn't there. Slipping out of bed she went to look for him. He was sitting on the living room sofa looking through a photo album.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

She walked over to him.

"Sorry for what?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled a gun on her and she backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" she said her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done." he said his voice cold.

Sydney screamed and he fired.

Down the hall Jack was awoken by Sydney's scream and gunshot. He bolted from bed and grabbed his gun.

"Call headquarters!" he yelled on his way out the door.

He kicked down the door just as another gunshot pierced the still air. He was met with the sight of Sydney on the floor crying her eyes out, nursing a gunshot wound to her shoulder. Christian was standing over her his eyes uncaring a gun trained on Sydney's heart.

"Put the gun down!" Jack yelled training his gun on Christian.

"You put yours down or she dies."

"CHRISTIAN I SAID PUT THE GUN DOWN! NOW!"

"NO BRISTOW! IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE YOU PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Jack faltered then slowly lowered his gun.

"Now, drop it on the floor and kick it over."

Jack did as he was told.

"You patsy." Christian chuckled.

Jack launched himself at Christian taking him to the ground. They wrestled with the gun and it fired ripping through Jack's shoulder. Jack got the gun away and started pummeling Christian. He drew blood when his fist connected with Christian's jaw. Christian head butted him bewildering Jack for a moment. Jack recovered quickly and punched Christian, fracturing his jaw. Christian delivered a left hook, breaking Jack's nose. Jack didn't even notice and elbowed Christian in the temple rendering him unconscious. By this time the CIA team had arrived. Jack and Sydney were taken to the side for medical assistance.

"Bristow, where is the coke?" the sergeant asked.

"In the cabinets, hidden in the sugar bags."

The team found the cocaine and loaded it onto the trucks downstairs. They handcuffed Christian just as he began to regain consciousness.

"You son of a bitch." he said, spitting at Jack.

Jack just smiled. They took Christian away leaving Jack, Sydney, and Elizabeth with the medical team.

"Agent Bristow, we're going to need you to ride with us to the hospital, you too Ms. Anderson." the lead EMT was saying.

Sydney just sat dumbfounded.

"That's fine." Jack said placing a reassuring hand on Sydney's shoulder.

They walked downstairs to the waiting transport van. Everyone was silent on their way to the hospital.

********

Once they got there Sydney was taken into one room and Jack was taken into another. Once the bullet was removed and his nose was set, he joined Elizabeth in Sydney's room. Sydney was sitting up in bed her expression unreadable. Elizabeth was trying to get her to speak. She looked up when she saw Jack come in.

"Hello." he said smiling.

"Hi." Sydney mumbled.

"Are you ok?" he said dismissing Elizabeth.

"Ok, I guess."

Jack nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why me?" Sydney finally said her head held low.

"What?"

"Why me? Of all the girls on campus why did he pick me?"

"I couldn't tell you. Maybe because you're one of the most beautiful girls on campus."

Sydney just smirked at him.

"Thank you." she finally said.

"It's no problem. It's my job."

"So you're CIA."

"Yeah."

"Hm. So is the teaching thing a cover or something."

"It didn't start off as one."

"Oh. So you becoming my f. . ."

"What?"

"You becoming my friend, that wasn't just to get closer to Christian."

"I was your friend before Christian showed up remember."

Another silence assumed, then Sydney yawned.

"I should go. It's been a long day and you need your rest." Jack said rising from the chair he was sitting in.

Sydney grasped his hand.

"Jack you will be back won't you."

"Of course. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

He could tell she was scared.

"You're safe here. Some of our best agents are watching your room. You have nothing to worry about." he said holding her hand in his.

"Jack, will you stay too. I mean you don't have to if. . ."

Jack placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." he said getting comfortable in the chair next to her bed.

He sat there holding her hand until she fell asleep. Once he heard her breath even out he let go of her hand and tried to sleep himself. He thought sleep would come easily to him now that Christian was captured but he couldn't shake the feeling that this ordeal wasn't over yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**At an unknown location in Los Angeles**

"My son, has been arrested," Vincinzo Martinez was saying to his followers "We all know the cause of his demise. So I want her taken care of. The one who brings me the bitch's head gets a bonus."

"You got a picture of her." one of the men said.

Vincinzo nodded and showed them a picture of Sydney Anderson.

*******

Sydney woke up confused. She bolted awake in a cold sweat. Jack stood and took her hand in his.

"It's ok. You're ok Sydney, relax."

"I just had the worst dream." she said trying to calm down.

"Tell me about it." Jack encouraged.

Sydney opened her mouth to speak just as a smoke bomb came through the window.

"What the f. . ." Jack yelled just as it exploded encasing the room in smoke.

Jack sat on the edge of Sydney's bed. She held his shoulder she tight screaming.

"Shhh." he whispered. He could faintly see movements through the smoke.

"Bristow." Donovan the lead agent said coming into the room.

At that moment a masked figure appeared at the end of Sydney's bed. She screamed and Jack jumped him taking him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. While Jack had his back turned another man tried to drag Sydney from the bed. Donovan was able to grab him from behind and get him in a chokehold. He wrestled him to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Jack get her into the hallway." Donovan called.

Jack lifted Sydney into his arms and maneuvered to the door. As soon as he got her into the hallway, gunfire erupted in the room. He took her to the nurse's station were the other agents were waiting and rejoined Donovan in the room. Gunshots rang out throughout the hospital wing. Soon the smoke cleared out and everyone saw the frightening aftermath. Donovan was dead and Jack stood in the middle of the hall with six gunmen shot dead in the room and two more in the hall with their necks broken. His chest was heaving and his eyes were filled with rage. Elizabeth hesitantly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack let's get Sydney out of here." she said.

He nodded and went to the nurses station and motioned for Sydney to follow them. They took the stairs down to the parking garage where a black Suburban was waiting. Jack took point, his gun drawn and Elizabeth followed behind Sydney. Elizabeth and Sydney climbed into the back of the Suburban and Jack got into the drivers seat speeding off into LA traffic. He was silent his eyes cold and calculating.

"Jack." Sydney said hesitantly.

"Leave him be." Elizabeth warned.

She had seen that look before in Taiwan. The drug lord she was meeting with had found out her true identity and had tried to kill her. Jack had broken into the compound and found her, killing everyone that got in his way. Twelve men ended up dead, seven others seriously hurt.

******

It was four hours later that Jack spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he said not bothering to turn around.

"Um, a little." Sydney mumbled.

He nodded and pulled into a diner on the side of the road. They entered the diner and sat in a booth towards the back.

"Jack where are we headed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sacramento.'

"Why?"

"I have a safe house there. No one knows about it."

"What about the agency?"

"I already talked to Director Devlin. He gave me the mission of keeping Sydney alive until the trial. Getting her to my safe house is the only way I know how to do that."

"Hello," the waiter said coming over to them very annoyed "What will you have?"

"I don't have any money." Sydney whispered to Jack.

Jack smiled.

"It's on me."

"Oh, well I'll have a double cheeseburger, onion rings, and a lemonade." Sydney said.

"The grilled chicken salad but without the onion, croutons, chicken, or cheese. With water." Elizabeth ordered.

"What kind of dressing, with you're bed of lettuce?"

"Balsamic vinaigrette."

"We got ranch, and thousand island."

"No dressing then."

"And you sir." she said smiling at Jack.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries and a Pepsi." Jack ordered.

The waitress walked away and Elizabeth turned her nose up.

"Lousy service." she said aloof.

"I would be quiet if I were you she's handling your food." Jack laughed.

Sydney smiled at him and he returned her smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said addressing Sydney.

"It's ok. You're keeping me safe and that what matters. Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek.

He reddened and Elizabeth got jealous. She turned him to face her and kissed him full on the lips.

"Elizabeth please." he said pushing her away gently, just as the waitress came back with their food.

They ate in silence. Once they were finished Jack and Sydney ordered dessert, while Elizabeth went to make a phone call.

"Do you really think I'll be safe." Sydney asked picking at her cake.

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry."

"About what."

"Your friend."

Jack's face sombered.

"Yeah, it was a shame. Donovan was a good agent."

By this time Elizabeth rejoined them. Oblivious to Jack's somber expression she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Honey, we should be going." she said smiling.

He nodded and they left headed towards Jack's safe house in Sacramento.

_******_

_Meanwhile in the diner_

The waitress went to clean up the booth were the three strangers had just sat. There sitting on the table was a $500 tip with a note written on a napkin.

**A smile gets you far.**

********

Jack held the motel door open for Sydney and Elizabeth. They walked into the small, filthy two-bed room.

"We'll have to sleep here for the night. If we start early tomorrow we'll reach my safe house by tomorrow evening." Jack said stretching lazily.

"Ok, Sydney you take the chair. Jack and I will take the bed since we need the most rest." Elizabeth chimed.

"Elizabeth please. Sydney and you can have the beds I'm satisfied with the chair."

Sydney smiled at him and laid down, she was exhausted. She shivered slightly. Jack took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said curling into a ball.

He went into the bathroom and pulled off his shirt.

There was a huge bruise on his side from the boot of one of the gunman. He breathed deeply without pain so none of his bones were broken. After he inspected the rest of his body he got in the chair and dozed off. An hour later he was awakened by Sydney screaming in terror. He bolted to her side and woke her up. She threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"Jack, I was so scared." she cried.

"It's ok. You're ok."

"Jack there's enough room on the bed. Please sleep next to me."

He nodded and slid into bed with her. He held her tightly and stroked her back until she fell asleep. Elizabeth just looked on her eyes blazing. Jack soon fell asleep himself and Elizabeth fell asleep soon after vowing to take her revenge on Sydney Anderson.

*******

Jack left that morning to get breakfast. Sydney and Elizabeth were left in the room together. Sydney awoke in a cold sweat, she was disoriented and scared.

"Jack!" she screamed.

"He's not here." Elizabeth said not bothering to look up from the gun she was cleaning.

"Where. . .where is he?" Sydney asked slightly scared at Elizabeth glare.

"He went to get breakfast."

"Oh."

An unsettling silence occurred. Elizabeth finished cleaning her gun and sat it on the nightstand. Then she looked up at Sydney a cold glint in her eye.

"He's mine." Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"Jack, he's mine so back off. I know you're scared and I know he saved your life but I will not tolerate your constant flirting."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Sure deny it if you want. I have to keep you from being killed, it's my job, but if I catch you flirting with him again I will hurt you. Understood."Sydney nodded.

At that moment Jack reentered the room, he felt tension in the room but couldn't understand why.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Sydney just had a nightmare." Elizabeth chimed striding over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You ok?" He asked Sydney, who was staring at her hands.

"Yes." She answered without looking up.

Jack nodded. He and Elizabeth strategized over breakfast. Once they were finished they climbed back into the Suburban and headed to Sacramento.


	14. Chapter 14

When they reached the safe house Jack did a quick scan to make sure all of his security systems were intact. They entered the house and Jack made contact with Langley.

"How did you contact Langley without divulging our location?" Elizabeth asked.

"The phone I was using has a sub audible scrambling device, throwing off any signal that could be used to find our coordinates." Jack answered.

He sat down across from Sydney and took her hands in his. Sydney flinched she hadn't spoken to Jack since that morning. The entire ride to Sacramento she had feigned sleep in the backseat of the car.

"You're safe now. No one can get to you." Jack said lightly stroking her hand.

Sydney nodded.

"Is something wrong, you've been really quiet?" Jack said looking into Sydney's eyes.

"Jack, I think she's just tired. That was a long drive, and I'm a little tired myself." Elizabeth interjected.

"Alright. Sydney you take the first room on the left. Get some sleep, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Jack said smiling.

Sydney left the room. Just as she ascended the steps she heard Jack moan. She looked around the corner to see Elizabeth spilling kisses down his neck. She ran to her room tears in her eyes. She threw herself onto the bed and cried into her pillow until she went to sleep.

*******

Thirty minutes later Sydney awoke to Elizabeth shaking her.

"Dinner's ready." she announced her eyes cold.

Sydney joined them downstairs. She was startled when she saw that Jack was the one cooking. He smiled up at her and gestured for her and Elizabeth to take a seat. He placed the bowl of fragrant spaghetti on the table, along with a salad, and some garlic bread. They all ate hungrily, they hadn't stopped to eat since breakfast.

"You're quite the cook Jack." Sydney smiled.

"Thank you. My mother always told me that a man should be useful in more places than the bedroom."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her salad, and Sydney gasped. Jack smirked satisfied with their reaction. When they finished eating Elizabeth excused herself to her bedroom. Sydney stayed to help Jack clean up.

"This is a beautiful house." Sydney said taking the plate Jack was handing her.

"Thanks, did you expect something different?"

"Well when you said safe house, I was thinking of a cabin in the middle of the woods, or a bunker."Jack laughed.

"You've been watching to many spy movies." Jack teased.

They finished the dishes and sat down to watch T.V. Jack came across the Vikings vs. Bears game and settled in to watch. When he remembered that Sydney was watching too he reached to change the channel.

"Don't you dare. I want to see Brian Urlacher break the Viking offensive line for at least three sacks tonight." Sydney said her eyes intent on the screen.

"A girl who likes football, amazing." Jack smiled.

"Elizabeth doesn't like football?" Sydney asked.

"No, you seem surprised."

"It's just she seems like the kind of woman you would see in a sports bar."

"No, she's more of the type that goes to a sports bar and needs the whole game explained to them."

Sydney laughed and the game started.

The game went into overtime and the Bears missed a field goal. Brett Favre's attempt to score was shut down. The Bears missed another field goal. Favre completed a pass to Adrian Peterson.

"NO!" Jack yelled standing up shouting.

"**FUMBLE!" **the announcer shouted.

The Bears recovered the fumble and their offense took the field. Sydney was on the edge of her seat. Jack sat next to her and she grabbed his hand. Cutler hiked the ball. He looked toward the end zone and threw a beautiful spiral to his waiting receiver.

"**Touchdown Bears."**

"YES!" Sydney and Jack yelled. Jack lifted her into his arms and spun her. They both were laughing hysterically. Jack stopped spinning and looked at Sydney his eyes sparkling. Then he put her down.

"They won." She said laughing still.

"Yeah." he said.

They stood there looking at one another.

"Um, I should be getting to bed." Sydney said hesitantly.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Well, Goodnight." she said turning and heading upstairs.

"Goodnight." he called after her.

He watched her go upstairs then sat down heavily on the sofa. He held his head in his hands and sighed. He had feelings for Sydney, he always had. But he loved Elizabeth, didn't he.

*******

The next morning Jack was in the shower. He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when a little bit of the soap got in his eyes.

"Shit." Jack yelled trying to get the pesky soap out of his eyes.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He saw the outline of a woman enter the bathroom. She walked over and helped him wash the soap from his eyes. He couldn't really see the her face so he just grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Jack let go!" she yelled.

He quickly let go when he heard Sydney's voice. He took the towel and wiped his eyes. Sydney stared in shock at Jack. It took him a minute to realize which towel he had used. He quickly covered himself and Sydney turned, her face red.

"Um, we don't mention that to Elizabeth." he said his face equally red.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sydney said leaving quickly.

**Sydney's POV**

Once she left the bathroom she ran to her room and giggled like a little school girl. Jack was smoking. Sure he had a scar from the recent bullet wound but other than that he was like a bronze god. She fell asleep with Jack's perfect physique playing in her mind. Elizabeth's warning and threat was momentarily forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Sydney, and Elizabeth ventured to the general store not far from the safe house. Jack had left an hour earlier for some unknown destination.

"Maybe we should stay here." Sydney said.

"Quit being such a baby. We need some things from the store. It will only take a few minutes."

"Is it safe. Jack told us to stay here."

"I'm with you, and Jack isn't my commander."

"But isn't he in charge."

"Look. You have two choices. Either stay here and protect yourself or come on." Elizabeth said walking out of the door. Sydney followed reluctantly.

*****

When they reached the store Elizabeth began searching through the shelves for supplies. Sydney followed on her heels. She jumped every time the door opened.

"Will you stop being so paranoid?" Elizabeth chastised.

At that moment Jack came into the store to pay for gas. He spotted them and walked over his eyes full of rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

"We needed some stuff." Elizabeth retorted.

"I told you not to leave the house."

"Who put you in charge Bristow."

"Look, you can question my methods all you want but they've worked so far. We are jeopardizing Sydney's safety by being here."

"Fine. Let's go then." Elizabeth said walking out of the store.

Jack paid for the gas then joined them. He had calmed down some. He got in the driver's seat and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on you. You're an agent just like me, I shouldn't question your judgment." he said.

Elizabeth smiled at him then nodded. He turned to crank up the car when he heard it. A faint ticking. He listened for only a second more before he acted.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" he yelled.

They jumped out of the car and ran. Seconds later the car exploded. Jack dragged Sydney to the ground shielding her from the shrapnel. As the debris stopped falling Jack looked up at the remains of the Suburban scattered across the yard.

"How did they find us?!" Sydney screamed holding on to Jack for dear stood and helped her up.

"I don't know. The real question is why we haven't been ambushed. It's not like them to rely on bombs. Elizabeth are you ok." Jack said his mind already analyzing the situation.

When she didn't answer he turned to where she had fallen. She was laying on the ground gasping for air. There was a large chunk of debris piercing her side. He ran over to her.

"Just breath." he said reassuring her.

"Jack." she coughed.

"It didn't pierce any major organs or arteries. I'm about to pull it out and it's going to hurt."

"Go ahead." she said.

Jack took off his belt and she bit down onto it. He pulled the metal from her side and breathed a sigh of relief when only a small trickle of blood was emitted. He tore the inside of his Jack off and made a makeshift gauze. By this time police sirens were coming closer.

"We can't trust anyone. Not even the police." he said looking around for a car. The only one in sight was a beaten up pickup.

"I think I can hotwire it in time." he said standing. Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." she said her eyes pleading.

"Sweetheart I have to . . ." his words were cut short when he heard the truck roar to life.

He looked up to see Sydney smiling from the driver's seat. He smiled back then lifted Elizabeth to his arms carrying her to the truck. He quickly placed her in the cab then sped off. He looked in the rearview, and saw the cops pulling into the gas station. They had escaped just in time. As they drove around the steep curves, he noticed a fire roaring in the middle of the forest. He pulled over and looked out towards the fire.

"Jack is everything alright." Sydney yelled.

"They burned it." he said his hands clenched into fists.

The angry glint returned to his eyes and he got back in the truck. The entire party was silent as they drove away from Sacramento.

*******

They stopped at a small café outside of San Diego.

"Jack what are we going to do now?" Sydney asked.

Jack didn't speak he just picked at his omelet. Sydney reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"What?" he said looking up.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to San Diego. I have an apartment there."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Elizabeth finally chimed in.

"Our last location was the safest place I have in California! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THERE, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU SAW IT SINCE YOU WERE TOO BUSY NURSING THAT CUT ON YOUR SIDE!"

"THERE'S NO NEED FOR AN ATTITUDE JACK."

"WELL IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED AT THE SAFEHOUSE LIKE I TOLD YOU!"

"THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN BLOWNUP WITH THE HOUSE! BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT."

"RIGHT NOW I WOULDN'T CARE!"

Elizabeth rose and stormed out of the café. Sydney just looked at Jack's livid face.

"Did, you. . .did you mean that?" Sydney asked her head down.

"No. I'm just confused. I don't understand how it happened. No one knew about that safe house but you, Elizabeth, and Director Devlin."

"Maybe your call was intercepted and tracked."

"That's impossible, I checked the lines security everyday we were there."

Sydney didn't speak. She and Jack sat in silence for a few moments.

"We should be on our way." Jack said rising and motioning for Sydney to follow.

When they got outside Elizabeth was closing her cell phone.

"Who were you calling?" Jack asked.

"Director Devlin. He said to check in once we reach San Diego."

Jack nodded and they got in the car he had rented a few hours before. Everyone was silent the ride there. None of them even noticed the black car following them in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

**8:30 P.M**

Once they reached the apartment Jack went downstairs to contact Devlin from a payphone. Elizabeth went shopping and Sydney took a shower. Jack returned to the apartment to the sound of water running. He shrugged off his jacket and slipped into the bathroom. The shower door was steamed up but he could see the silhouette of a brunette woman in the shower. He stripped and slipped into the shower unnoticed. He slid his arms around the woman and kissed her shoulder. She screamed and turned cutting him with the razor in her hand. He stepped out of the shower and slipped and fell. She kept screaming, wrapping a towel around her body.

"Oh my god. Sydney, I thought you were Elizabeth." Jack yelled trying to get her to stop screaming.

She stopped and began to laugh.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Sydney said throwing him a towel.

He stood and wrapped it around his waist. They laughed for a moment then Sydney saw the cut running across his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at it.

He looked down.

"It's not that deep." Jack said walking over to the medicine cabin.

"Let me. I cut you, the least I can do is fix you up." Sydney offered. By this time she had slipped on a bathrobe.

He sat on the counter so he was eye level with her.

Sydney opened up the first aid kit and cleaned the cut. She applied the antiseptic.

"Ah!" he said jumping.

"I'm sorry. I meant to warn. . ." she stopped when she saw him laughing.

"I was just joking." he laughed.

She shook her head at him but smiled none the less. After she applied the bandage she rested her hand over the cut. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack and Sydney turned towards the door.

"Nothing honey." Jack said walking over to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I SEE WHAT THIS IS. I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"Elizabeth please," Jack said forcing her to look at him.

"This is a big misunderstanding."

"Then tell me. Why are you only in a towel and she's in that. . . that robe. The little whore."Sydney's hands clenched into fists, but she didn't speak.

She left the room as Jack tried to explain. After a few moments Elizabeth stormed out of the bathroom and left the apartment. Seconds later Sydney heard glass shattering. She ran to the bathroom and saw Jack standing amidst the shattered remains of the shower door. His hand was bleeding from several cuts and his chest was heaving. Sydney walked over and lead him to the living room. She bandaged his hand, then took his hands in hers.

"You want to talk about it." she asked.

"No." he answered simply.

They just looked at each other for a few moments.

"I need a drink." he said heading over to the small bar. There was a bottle of champagne in the bag of other groceries. He opened it and poured himself a glass.

"Want a glass?" he asked Sydney his back turned.

"Sure."

He brought the bottle and another glass over to the sofa. He poured her a glass and sipped his own.

"A toast," he said raising his glass "To us."

_Meanwhile_

Elizabeth sat in the café down the street from the apartment building. She sat and sipped her coffee. Her thoughts drifting back to the bottle of champagne and the mikies she had slipped into it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back at the apartment**

"Oh my. I usually can handle more than two glasses of wine." Sydney said, her head was beginning to feel a little funny.

"I know. Me too." Jack answered trying to clear his own mind.

"I think I better lay down." Sydney said rising to her feet.

She slipped and Jack jumped up and caught her before she fell. They stood that way a moment his arms around her waist. Her hand resting on his chest.

"Jack." she said softly.

He pulled her tighter to his body, his lips only inches from hers.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." he whispered before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands slid down her hips and slipped into the back pockets of her jeans. He pulled her impossibly closer letting her feel his arousal his desire. She ground against him her fingers beginning to work at the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged it off, slipped out of his pants, then lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped possessively around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and went to her where she lay, her eyes clouded over in lust he pulled the shirt over her head and kissed her neck as his hands went unnoticed, working at the clasp of her bra. She was only aware of its absence when he began sucking languidly. She moaned and held his head in her hands as he continued. Reluctantly pushing him away she stood and stripped. She rejoined him on the bed, enfolded in his arms. His hand traced circles down her side, his mouth placing hot mouthed kisses on her neck. He pushed her back onto the pillows and continued the journey of his mouth southward. When his mouth laid purchase to where she wanted him most she gripped the sheets her head squirming on the pillow.

"Only once more." Sydney thought.

Jack stopped and she looked up at him a look of disappointment on her face.

"Nooo." she pouted.

Jack smiled and brought his lips down to hers. She flipped them and began kissing his chest. He guttural groan only aroused her even more. She slipped off his boxers releasing him from his cloth prison. Her eyes widened.

"You're not scared of him are you?" Jack said his speech slightly slurred.

In response Sydney began fellatio on him. He fought against his urge for only seconds before his hand found purchase in her hair, directing her movements. Jack's body tensed and she stopped her movements. She moved to straddle him. His hands rested on her waist helping her take his full length inside. She came nearly instantly collapsing against his chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered against his chest.

"It's ok. I'm not finished." he said lifting her face.

He began thrusting up into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he filled her like no one ever had. He became lost in his movements, his hands holding her tighter, bruising the skin, in that moment the only thing that mattered was them.

"Jack." Sydney said with a throaty moan.

His name set him off. He quickened his pace driving them both over the edge. His face was a grimace of bliss. She collapsed once more against his chest.

"Sydney." he moaned as the last waves of his orgasm passed.

She rolled onto her side trying to regain her breath.

"That was fun." he said flashing his dorky smile again.

"Like a barrel of monkeys." Sydney chimed in laughing.

"I got bit by a monkey once."

"Really. What did it feel like?"

"Ek, Ek." he said imitating a monkey, then bit Sydney on the shoulder breaking skin.

"Ouch." she laughed pouting once more.

"It felt like that. You want me to kiss it and make it better."

They laughed and Jack positioned himself over her. They made love two more times before they fell into a deep sleep, silly smiles on their face.

********

**An hour later**

Jack got out of bed and slipped on his boxers. Sydney reached out for him.

"Nooo. Don't go." Sydney said her eyes slightly closed.

"Sorry. Gotta drain the monster." he said leaving the room.

"He did the mash, he did the monster mash. The monster mash." Sydney began singing rolling around in the covers.

After he finished he stumbled into his own bedroom instead of Sydney's. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning

**Jack's POV**

He awoke to the sun shining through the window of his bedroom. He put his arm over his eyes and groaned. He had always hated hangovers. He reluctantly stood and stretched. He then walked over to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. It was then that he noticed the bruises on his upper arm. He ran his hand over the purplish skin, he couldn't remember where he had gotten them. Looking around his room he looked for his the rest of his clothes. Where were they?

*******

**Sydney's POV**

Sydney awoke feeling happier than she had in a long time. Her head was pounding. She stood and stretched. A look of confusion crossed her face. Why was she sore? She remembered drinking but that didn't explain her soreness down below. She saw herself in the mirror and ran a hand through her frazzled hair. Then she noticed the bite mark on her shoulder. For some reason it made her think of a monkey. "Wait a minute. Why am I naked?" Sydney asked herself.

************

**Elizabeth's POV**

She returned from the hotel where she had spent the night. Looking around the apartment she noticed the wine glasses and the half empty bottle. Then she noticed Jack's clothes on the floor. She tensed, had they. . .

Her musing were cut off as Sydney exited her room.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said observing Sydney's appearance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Sydney crossed to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Jack exited his own bedroom and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes. I have forgiven you." She said. He smiled and kissed her gently

******

**Sydney's POV**

She watched Jack kissing Elizabeth and for some reason it made her sick.


	19. Chapter 19

**Later that night**

Sydney tried to pay attention to the movie they were watching but all she could see was Elizabeth lightly stroking Jack's thigh, his eyes were closed and he was wearing a dorky grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to turn in early." Sydney said rising and going to her room.

Once she heard the door close Elizabeth positioned herself so she was straddling Jack's lap.

"I thought she would never leave." she said kissing him passionately.

He kissed her back with equal vigor. He pulled her to him roughly. She gasped when she felt how ready he was. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt never breaking their contact. She slipped the belt out of his pants and unbuttoned them. He stood abruptly her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands dug into his hair. She used her feet to slide down the pants and boxers at once. He sat back down and began kissing her neck, eliciting a throaty moan. It came as a pleasant surprise when he reached to take off her panties and found she wasn't wearing any. He lifted his hips and drove into her.

"JACK!" she cried holding onto him tighter.

His mind flashed back to a moment, with another woman. She had called his name too. With every stroke his mind went back to the other woman but who was she. The sex had been amazing with her. Better than anything he had every had. Hell, better than this.

Elizabeth leaned backwards to intensify their joining. He felt the moment getting close. As he held his head back to enjoy the moment the other woman's face came into focus.

"Sydney." he thought as he heard Elizabeth moaning.

She sat back up and kissed him.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong." Jack said forcing a smile on his face.

A little while later when Elizabeth was in his arms his mind drifted back to that moment. It seemed so real. Sydney underneath him, a goofy smile on her face, her soft eyes looking on him as they got closer and closer to nirvana. But it was a fantasy, it had to be. But why had it seemed like a memory.

**Meanwhile**

Sydney lay in bed listening to the noises coming from the living room. She covered her head with a pillow.

"I bet he would be good in bed." Sydney thought.

The thought lingered in her mind as she dozed off.

Jack's hands traced circles down her side, his mouth placing hot mouthed kisses on her neck. He pushed her back onto the pillows and continued the journey of his mouth southward. When his mouth laid purchase to where she wanted him most she gripped the sheets her head squirming on the pillow. His used his tongue expertly taking her closer and closer to the edge. Only one more time, that was all she needed. Once more. . . JACK!

"JACK!" Sydney screamed sitting up abruptly. She was soaked in sweat and her breath was quick and labored. She groaned and fell back onto her pillows. It all had seemed so real, like a memory.

**The next morning**

Jack was sitting out on the balcony drinking his morning coffee. He heard the door open behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out here." Sydney said starting to turn around.

"It's ok. Have a seat." Jack said motioning to the chair next to him.

Sydney sat down in the chair and sipped her tea quietly.

"This is a breathtaking view." she said smiling.

"Yeah. So, um. . . Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, and you."

"Fine."

"So you and Elizabeth are on good terms again."

"Yeah."

"Good."

There was an awkward moment when both of their minds drifted back to their epiphanies the night before.

Both of them laughed simultaneously.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about this dream I had." Sydney said smiling.

"Really. What was it about?"

"Nothing. What were you laughing about?"

"A dream, kinda."

"What was your's about?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing." Jack shook his head.

They laughed nervously again.

"It was about you." they finally said together.

They turned and looked at each other questioningly.

"Was it about me" Jack started.

"And you doing it." Sydney finished.

They both gasped.

"But that's just a coincidence right." Jack said.

"Yeah, has to be." Sydney answered.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

There was another awkward moment and they both stood up at the same time crashing into each other. Jack grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Thank you." She smiled, their lips only inches apart.

"No problem." Jack said.

They stood like that for a moment, experiencing a confusing sense of déjà vu.

"I should go." he said finally walking away from her. Sydney stared after him her mind racing. Were their similar dreams really a coincidence.

**Meanwhile**

The woman slipped into the black car waiting by the curb.

"Good to see you." Vincinzo Martinez said.

"Vinny, I'm surprised to see you. You usually don't deal with these matters yourself." she said.

"This matter is personal."

"When will you strike."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll warn you ahead of time."

"Fine."She moved to get out the car and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't get too attached." Vincinzo warned.

"I won't. I'm not."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to take you out with them."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not attached." Elizabeth said.

Vincinzo nodded and she got out the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack lay stretched out on the sofa taking a nap. A goofy smile was plastered on his face from the dream he was having.

He and Sydney were laying in a hammock together. She was asleep against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. When he placed a kiss on her head she awoke and looked up at him her eyes full of love.

"I love you Jack." Sydney smiled.

Elizabeth walked in the apartment to see Jack smiling in his sleep. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. Even in his sleep he kissed her back sweetly.

"I love you Jack." Elizabeth said against his lips.

She kissed him again and he smiled even bigger.

"I love you too Sydney." he said.

Elizabeth started. A shadow crossed over her face and she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

**Later that night**

Sydney had laid down to take a nap before dinner. She was curled up holding the other pillow. For some reason holding the pillow close made her feel safe, she was trying to distinguish the unfamiliar fragrance the pillow possessed. As she fell asleep her mind began to drift back to Jack.

They were sitting by a campfire overlooking a beautiful valley. They were wrapped together in a blanket, holding each other close. She looked up at him, he was gazing intently into the flames.

"Is everything ok?" she said stroking his cheek.

He turned to look at her his eyes bright.

"Everything is perfect. I was just thinking about how much I love you."

They shared a sweet kiss.

Elizabeth hesitantly walked into Sydney's room to wake her up for dinner. She reached out to shake her awake.

"Sydney, wake up."

She shifted in her sleep and groaned.

"I love you too Jack." Sydney smiled.

Elizabeth shook her again her eyes dark. Sydney slowly awoke and sat up.

"Dinner is ready." She said.

"Ok. Thanks." She smiled.

Elizabeth walked out the door, her hands curling into fists.

**At Dinner**

Sydney sat down at the table across from Jack. Elizabeth was sitting next to him a look of pure anger and hate on her face.

"Honey is something wrong." Jack asked concerned.

"No everything is just great. Did you two enjoy your naps?" She answered throwing salad onto her plate.

"Um. . .yeah." Sydney stammered.

"Glad to hear it."

An awkward silence ensued.

"I was thinking we should go back to Sacramento. They won't be looking for us there." Jack said.

"But what if they have people waiting for us." Sydney said scared.

"We can take care of them, right sweetheart." Jack smiled looking at Elizabeth. She forced a smile on her face. He kissed her lightly.

After that the conversation became light hearted. After dinner Sydney went to bed and Jack and Elizabeth were washing dishes.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's this stupid mission. It just has me on edge that's all." Elizabeth answered without turning toward him.

Jack nodded and let it go.


	21. Chapter 21

**The next morning**

Jack was up cooking breakfast. Sydney and Elizabeth entered the kitchen at the same time.

"Good morning ladies." Jack smiled motioning for them to sit.

He fixed them both a plate and then joined them at the table.

"I'm getting orange juice, anyone else want any." Sydney said standing.

"I'll take a glass." Jack said.

Sydney poured Jack a glass of juice and sat it down on the table.

"Thank you." He smiled.

A shadow crossed Elizabeth's face and she threw the plate against the wall.

"THAT'S IT. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE." she yelled.

"Elizabeth. What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU AND YOUR LOVER CAVORTING AROUND IN FRONT OF ME. IF YOU LOVE HER AT LEAST HAVE THE DECIENCY NOT TO DO IT IN FRONT OF ME."

"There is nothing going on between us." Sydney said hesitantly.

"DON'T FEED ME THAT BULL. I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER. I HEARD BOTH OF YOU SAYING HOW MUCH YOU LOVED EACH OTHER IN YOUR SLEEP. OH YEAH AND THOSE DREAMS ABOUT SLEEPING TOGETHER, GUESS WHAT THEY WEREN'T DREAMS THEY WERE MEMORIES."

"What?" Jack and Sydney said together.

"COME ON JACK ARE YOU THAT STUPID. BOTH OF YOU HAVE THE EXACT SAME DREAM. YOU WAKE UP WITH MYSTERIOUS BRUISES NAKED. IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED."

Jack stood up and reached out to her. She pulled away her eyes blazing.

"DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN. I AM SO SICK OF YOU TOUCHING ME."

"Elizabeth."

"NO. SHUTUP. JUST SHUTUP. WHEN I WAS GIVEN THE ASSIGNMENT TO SEDUCE YOU I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN, BUT NO LITTLE MISS PERFECT OVER THERE RUINED EVERYTHING. I WISH CHRISTIAN HAD KILLED YOU."Sydney looked at her wide eyed.

"You were working with him." Sydney said.

Elizabeth clapped mockingly.

"LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE A SMART LITTLE COOKIE AREN'T YOU. HAH! I HAD YOU BOTH FOOLED, EVEN YOU GAME THEORIST. BUT GUESS WHAT IT'S TOO LATE. VINCINZO AND HIS MEN ARE ON THEIR WAY RIGHT NOW."

"Damn you." Jack said his voice low and dangerous.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BRISTOW GLARE. YOU DON'T SCARE ME. I'VE SEEN YOUR VUNERABLE SIDE. OH AND BY THE WAY CHRISTIAN WAS BETTER."Sydney gasped.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, I SCREWED YOUR BOYFRIEND ON A REGULAR BASIS. HE WANTED TO SEE WHAT A REAL WOMAN FELT LIKE."

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Jack yelled.

"NO, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED."

At that moment the ground shook violently and knocked them off their feet. Jack scrambled across the floor and pulled Sydney with him into a corner. He held her tight as the room was flipped upside down. As the tremors died away he stood and helped her to her feet. An evil grin graced his face when he saw Elizabeth pinned under the heavy bookshelf.

"Jack, help me." she gasped.

He walked over to her his jaw set.

"Why should I. EVERYTHING we had was a lie."

"Jack please. I can't breathe."

He thought for a moment then bent down to lift the heavy bookshelf off of her. He crouched down next to her and reached out to check for broken ribs. A shot rang out and Elizabeth's blood began to pool on the floor. Jack looked up to see Vincinzo standing with the smoking gun in his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Bristow." he said smirking.

Jack stood his hands in fists.

"What do you want Vincinzo?"

"I want the girl. I have no vendetta with you. Where is she?"

"I won't tell you."

Sydney cowered in the corner, watching the confrontation. Vincinzo came further into the apartment and had his back to her. He lifted the gun and pointed it at Jack.

"I will ask you once more. Where is she?"Jack didn't answer. Vincinzo went to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sydney screamed. She jumped on Vincinzo's back, the shot missing Jack.

Vincinzo slung her off and Jack attacked him. He threw him across the countertop and grabbed Sydney dragging her out of the apartment onto the balcony.

"Good thing we aren't that far up." Jack said.

He leaped over the edge into the alley below.

"Jump." he said holding out his arms.

Sydney looked behind her and saw Vincinzo stirring. She jumped over the edge and Jack caught her with ease. They ran out front, hopped into Vincinzo's car and drove off.

**At a shady motel outside of Sacramento**

Jack checked the hotel room for bugs and any other devices. They had ditched the car a few miles back but there was not harm in checking.

"I'm going downstairs to use the payphone, stay here." Jack said leaving back out.

Sydney was feeling tired and dirty. The dirt from the dessert seemed to be clinging to her. She went and ran a bath. He came in just as she finished. He was taken aback at the sight of her in nothing but a towel. His eyes ran over her body, he quit looking when she locked eyes with him.

"You hungry." he asked.

"Not really." she said.

Remembering the bag he was holding he held it out to her.

"Here. Just some clothes. Their not that great just some t-shirts and scrubs."

"Their clean that's all that matters." she smiled.

She took the clothes from him and went back into the bathroom. A moment later she rejoined him. He was sitting in the chair his head in his hands.

"Jack." she said hesitantly.

"Yeah." he said looking up at her.

"Are you ok? What Elizabeth said, that had to be hard for you to hear."

"It was but I'm fine now. I'm going to take a shower." he said walking into the bathroom.

Sydney stretched out on the bed listening to the sound of the water running. She thought back to her memory of Jack, a smiled playing on her face. She was still smiling when he exited the bathroom wearing a pair of scrub pants. She let her eyes roam over his defined chest, the contours of his arm, his abs. He sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry. You don't mind me not wearing a shirt." Jack said.

"No. of course not." she said.

He stretched out trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"The bed's big enough for both of us." she said sliding over to give him room.

He looked at her for a moment then slid into bed next to her.

"Goodnight." he said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." she said back.

**Later that night**

Sydney awoke from her sleep with a start. She settled back down and looked over at Jack. He was fast asleep, his face much softer and calm in sleep. Without thinking she moved closer to him. Laying her head on his chest, her hand lightly stroking the fine hair she found there. He sighed and stirred beneath her touch. He looked down at her lazily.

"Jack, there's something I want to tell you."

He entangled his hand in her hair and lifted her face to his. The resulting kiss left them both gasping for air. She moved to straddle his lap, her lips once again meeting his in a passionate kiss. His hands found their way inside her shirt, he slowly ran his hands up her abdomen. She helped him pull the shirt over her head dropping it to the floor. She smiled at him and slid down his body. She traced the outline of his abs, he moaned loudly when her lips followed the same path. She moved to slide the scrubs down, he lifted his hips to help her. She slid back up his body, thankful she had forgone wearing pants. He flipped them and began placing hot open mouthed kisses down her body. Her hands found purchase in his hair as he journeyed lower.

"Jack." she gasped.

He groaned against her making her moan.

"I love it when you say my name." he said.

He slipped off her panties and moved to lean over her. They shared another searing kiss. She took his face in her hands as he slipped inside of her. His eyes closed involuntarily. Everything just felt perfect. For that moment in time there was no mission, no fear. It was only them. They just stayed that way for a moment, indulging in the feel of each other. Jack began to move slowly at first, until the need for friction between them became unbearable. She arched her back trying to take him deeper. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders feeling him tense as he drove into her. He brought his lips down to hers kissing her lightly. He took her hands in his bringing them over her head. As she neared her climax she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body arched up in an intense spasm as she climaxed. He followed her seconds later, burying his face in her hair as he tried to breath normally again. She lightly stroked his hair as his breathing evened out.

"Jack." Sydney started.

He lifted his head to look at her.

"Don't say it. Not right now." he said turning onto his side and pulling her towards him.

She nodded and snuggled into his embrace. Once he felt her breathing even out, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you Sydney." he said before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
